Twisted Fate
by Beltainwitch
Summary: This takes place after the Halfling's Gem and befor The Legacy books. Drizzt is caught up between the fate of two women that he dose not know, and has no way of escaping from a battle that will claim more then just a life...First fan fic!Please Review!
1. The meeting

Sitting silently with the spray of the falls hitting him in the face Drizzt wondered if he should stay one more day. He had liked the peacefulness of the small glade that he had found. He was happier then he had ever been with his closest friends, how he relished his times of solitude, though he did miss them all the same. But, he had been gone from Mithral Hall for more then a tenday, and he had told Brunor that he would return by the next full moon, which is to night. And he knew that if he did not return his friend would go in search of him. Because Drizzt Do'Urden was never late. If he could help it.

"Well maybe I should stay, then when they come in search of me; I can greet them and share with them my glade!" He spoke aloud to himself. He stood even as he laughed at his own statement. He would go; he did not take any pleasure in the worry of his friends. With one last look back at the wondrous falls, the drow pulled his cowl up to shield his eyes from the midday sun; he headed for the path that would lead him back to the road to Mithral Hall.

He had passed through the wood that rested at the foot of Forth Peak many time to and from his home, and he was always awed by the serenity of the place. The wood was full of ancient oaks and abundant with aspens, the sight of which was breath taking to the drow ranger.

As he walked through the over grown vegetation that blocked the only entrance to the glade, he knew that places like this always reminded him that his difficult decision to leave the under dark and his people was well worth it.

The path leading to the road was dark and hide most light from the sun, another reason the drow chose to walk it, most of the goodly races would not walk it for the shadows and the thickets that would make a good spot for an ambush, and that meant that Drizzt would not be disturbed.

Relishing the silence Drizzt slowed his pace, his senses, ever alert, picked up the sound of quick feet. After a moment he heard that they were behind him. Uncertain why any one would be coming this way at this time of the day Drizzt's slender ebony hands found the hilts of his scimitars, and upon hearing the soft pads of hurried steps come closer, he whirled around, both blades coming out in a flash, and confronted his pressures.

Four men dressed in black and armed with swords of their own stood ready to face the lone drow. Their determined faces told Drizzt that they were not surprised to find the black skinned drow to be the one the meant to ambush. This in it self was a puzzle to him, but he paid no head to it. His name had floated from town to town, not many drow make there home on the surface, and befriend a dwarf king, his adopted human daughter and a Barbarian warrior. Not to mention an unassuming haling, he was well known of in these parts.

The men looked at each other stealing them selves to attack the well armed elf. And then they charged. Even though he was out numbered Drizzt fought them back once, twice and a third time. His well placed blocks and parries carried there skilled thrust well out of harms way, and he kept a firm grip on the out come of the simple battle. He would not kill them. Though they had there own purpose, and evil it may seem, Drizzt would not kill if he did not have to. But as his attempts to push them back failed, he wondered what drove them.

Pushing them hard and attacking more then defending, not to kill but to drive them off, he tried to show them that they should flee and find an easier victim. It did not work; it only caused them to push back just as much. And with four to one, Drizzt found him self giving more ground then taking it. Finally when his back pressed against a large oak, Drizzt realized that they would not take the hint. And with a feint to the right he brought Twinkle back, slicing into the lead man's gut. As he fell dead, the remaining three, flanked out. Forming a wide arc around the drow. Not one showing the slightest reaction to the sudden death of there comrade. His back against the tree, he had nowhere to go. He glared at them from under the cowl of his cloak. His eye aflame in his battle rage he growled, "What is it you want?"

The fighters looked at one another with a grin. But the answer did not come from them but from a loud snap behind them, the man in front of him ducked to one side as Drizzt saw two iron balls flying at him.

Thinking only to get out of the way of the missiles, he stepped closer to the tree allowing the balls to fly harmlessly passes him on either side. A split second later Drizzt saw his mistake. A rope attached to the end of each weight hit him in the chest slamming him in to the tree behind him. His breath knocked from his body by the force of the collision Drizzt could not get his scimitars up fast enough, so he stood helplessly as the weights swung around him and the tree a few more times. Pinning his arms to his side. He was caught.

The men relaxed in there stance as they saw there quarry defenseless. One walked up and pulled the drowse weapons from his hands.

"Now that is much better!" Came a voice from the shadows. Drizzt looked up to see a well armed woman step out of the trees. A large cross bow like weapon hung at her side. As she swaggered over to him, the elf noted her confidence; her long legs carried her proudly. She came to stand before him, as he stood silently bound to the tree. Looking him up and down the woman called back to the men.

"That was not so hard, was it?" Her voice almost purred with her confidence.

Turning back at him she bowed mocking to him. "Your legend precedes you, Drizzt Do'Urden. They thought this job might be to big the risk for the pay. And that is saying something." She laughed. He looked at her. Though her hair was a thick black and her face beautiful, Drizzt saw deadness in her black eyes that reminded him of some one he could not place.

"You seem to know of me, lady, and I have no idea who you are." Drizzt said. And again she bowed, lower this time in introduction.

"I am Rae'lani," Straighten up, "Though most know me as the Dark Raven."

Drizzt had never heard of her. And his thoughts were betrayed by his silence. Raven's eyes narrowed in her disappointment.

"What is it you want, Lady?" He asked her. He did not use her name and that again annoyed her, though she quickly put it aside.

"I have business with you this day, Drizzt Do'Urden. My patron was most generous to pay highly for you." She purred again. Stepping closer still to him.

"Who, then, might your patron be?" He said, he involuntarily wished that he could step back from her, her closeness was almost repulsive. As he thought this she came closer again, her curvaceous body coming to brush against his. The discus burned in him.

"You will find out soon enough." She whispered.

Her hand came up and pushed his hood from his head, gently she rapped her fingers in his white hair. Instinctively he pulled his head back to get free of her. Raven, apparently not used to being refused, tightened her grip in his hair, pulling his head back almost painfully. His eyes did not leave hers. Finally she let go and stepped back. Not completely away she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No one refuses me, Drow. My patron only wants you alive. And I can think of plenty painful games to play that you will survive. I have all the time in the world!" And she turned away from him.

He let his breath out sharply. His normal visage of calm acceptance was lost with her, he did not know why she caused such an irrational repulsion in him. And he was disturbed by it. He turned his thoughts from her and looked to his bonds. He had to try to get free. He tried to twist and turn his upper body to loosen the ropes but to no avail. The ropes weights were behind him, but he still could tell that he would not be able to get free with out help. Slumping against the tree, he had only one choice. Guendhwyvar. Looking up to see if any one was looking at him directly, he saw that the group was deep in a heated conversation, he had to risk it.

Sifting his weight, he brought his right hand close the pouch at his side, taking a deep breath, if they saw him go for his pouch he knew his only chance was lost, he slowly started to untie the pouch's draw string.

"What are you doing?"

Concentrating on his task Drizzt looked up to see one of the men start to come to ward him, he had not gotten the knot untied yet. Damn! He thought. Thinking of kicking out at him to gain a second to get to the figurine, Drizzt readied himself. But the man never got there.

A hooded figure drop out of the very same tree the drow was tied to. No one was as surprised as he was of their sudden appearance. Drizzt never knew that they were there, his drow senses were high and the fact that this person was able to hide in the tree and not be detected by him was a feat in it own. But Drizzt did not questions his good fortune. Keeping his attention on his captors and the new comer, he worked at loosening the pouch.

"Well Raven, I can not say I am surprised to see you here."

And Drizzt was surprised to here another woman's voice. Apparently she was familiar with this group.

"I go where I please, Witch, and do not fallow the request of fools like you!" Said Raven in her purring manner, but Drizzt noticed her hand stray to the hilt of her sword.

Her hesitation caused the drow to pause in his work and watch. Who was this so called witch? He wondered.

"This is none of your concern." Raven continued, "So I suggest that you leave me to handle my business!" And her blade slide gleaming out of the sheath at her side.

"As touched as I am with your kind suggestion, I will have to decline, you are not to be here, so I suggest that you leave, and leave the drow as well." The witched said. Her voice rang with the tell tail sound of a smile. Though she was out numbered four to one, she appeared not at all distressed.

Raven's hesitation lasted only a moment longer, then with a glare at her enemy she whispered."The drow is mine!"

Raven motion for her men to assist her, they obeyed, reluctantly it would seem to the dark elf.

"Have it your way, then." The witch shrugged. The four attackers rushed her and Drizzt was amazed at the elegant movements and graceful skill she had. Her one blade parried and blocked the four swords almost effortlessly.

Drizzt knew that it would not last long and she was still out numbered. His resolve set he pulled the draw strings knot and was relieved that it came open. Pulling out the onyx figurine he dropped it softly on the ground.

"Come to me, Guenhwyvar." He whispered.

As the dark mist cleared, Guenhwyvar crouched low, sensing her master's distress, and at the sight of the whirl wind of blades that was the witch and her opponents, she growled softly. Not wanting to have any one of them see the panther Drizzt quickly got her attention.

"Hurry my friend, get the ropes." Guan circled the tree and came to the back, as far from her master as possible to keep from him being harmed by her attempt to free him.

With a quick swipe of her mighty claws, the ropes feel to the ground and the drow was free again.

He crouched low to the ground, and scanned the area, his sight caught what he was looking for. His scimitars lay on the ground about ten feet behind the battle. Drizzt and the cat ran silently to his weapons. Luckily it was not notice that he had escaped until he had both blades in his hands. The men looked around and saw that the drow not only was free but armed, and at there flanks.

That was too much for one man. He dropped his sword and ran in to the woods. The other two would not so blatantly displease there mistress. With caution in there steps they turned to face the drow.

His battle rage in his eyes, Drizzt could not help his smile, the two remaining men knew that the small victory that they had accomplished earlier was not about to happen again. But still they engaged the dark elf, and he had no qualms of killing them now.

Just as his blade parried off the sword of the first attack, Drizzt saw that Raven had gained the upper edge in her fight against the witch. She forced her opponent to the ground with her blade at her chest Raven stood over the witch's silent form.

"Guenhwyvar!" Drizzt called cat to the battle, but could not see the out come of her interference. For the men had both attacked fast and hard, together, forcing his attention back to them. Both scimitars flew to the defense and pushed them back again, but they were fast still, and they tried yet another double attack. This time Drizzt got Twinkle up and parried both blades. And Ice ling death slid its way through one torso then the next. Both men fell dead, to the ground.

Drizzt quickly ran to help the battle with Raven, but what he saw was not at all what he had expected. Guen and the witch were still on the ground, fighting hard to detangle them selves from each other while staring shocked at a black cloud of smoke were Raven had been.

Still several feet from the two on the ground Drizzt stared as well.

A voice, Raven's voice, floated through the cloud.

"You will not escape me, Drizzt Do'Urden, I will find you again! Until then a parting gift!" A flash of light flared from the smoke cloud. Drizzt turned from it, shielding his eyes. Then there was a sharp stinging pain in his exposed neck. He reached to feel what had caused it, as a burning sensation flowed from the prick. Once he found the cause he pulled the small dart from his neck.He looked at Guenhwyvar, and before he could say a word he felt himself start to fall. And darkness closed in on him.

Do you Yahoo?  
Get on board. You're invited to try the new Yahoo! Mail.


	2. A New Evil?

The light pulled to him, and it's call was tempting but he did not want to leave the safety of the darkness. It was comfortable and he truly wanted to sink back down to its depths.

But in the end Drizzt went to the light, he always did, and once his eyes opened he saw that he was no longer in the forest at the foot of Forth Peak. He was lying on a small bed in a window less room. The fire that crackled merrily, heating the room as well as providing light to see by.

The aching pain that ran through his body was intense and it drained him to just turn his head to look around. He burned and froze at the same time and was thankful for the several blankets that laid on top of him.What had happened? bb

The door opened silently and Drizzt look upon the wondrous face of his caretaker. He had never seen such beauty! She looked at him with a smile. Her pale green eyes sparkled in the fire light. Her long auburn hair braided to the tip, hung over her shoulder.

"Ah! He awakes!" She said. Her voice he recognized as the witch that had come to his aide in the woods.

"Where am I?" He asked. Her smile faltered a moment.

"You are safe." She answered, quickly. She came further in to the room, shutting the door behind her. He saw that she carried a small cup in one hand and a few folded items of cloth in the other.

After a moment longer Drizzt realized that that was all she was going say. He thought about it a moment, her answer was a little to brief to him. Then he stopped wondering, even thinking hurt right then, so he struggled to sit up, but his strength gave out once he reached up to push the blankets from his body.

She came over and assisted him to sit against the head board and wall. And gently handed him the small cup.

Drizzt took it but did not bring it to his lip. He wanted to take stock of his condition as what little strength he had, returned. He was completely unclothed his astonished mind told him, he looked to the pile of laundry she had set down on the floor beside him and realized that they were his. Thankful for his ebony skin Drizzt looked down at his bare torso trying to hide his embarrassment. Though what he saw only reminded him of another embarrassment.The blankets fell off his shoulder when he sat up and he could see a few faint bruises lining his chest, where the rope had hit him.

Touching his neck he felt a tiny dot that mark the spot where the pain flooded his body and caused him to black out.

"what happened?" He rasped. Talking hurt too he noticed, finally drinking the cool water she had brought to him.

She considered him a moment, and the drow wondered why she hesitated.

"You were poisoned." She said blankly. Again not much detail in her answers. He thought about her words, and he remembered the black cloud of smoke, and the flash of light. Nice diversion, he thought, he was completely unprepared for the dart that Raven had hit him with. He looked back at his apparent rescuer with a thought.

"Who are you? Why did you help me in the forest?"

"I am the witch of the wood, as most in these parts call me." She answered.

Drizzt had never heard of a witch that lived near the forest of forth peak, but he thought it an odd title.

"You do not have a name beyond Witch?" He inquired. She smiled again.

"My name is Jade."

"Jade is better, " He said. As he noted she did not answer the other question. He was about to ask again when the aching in his body increased to an unbearable level. He doubled over dropping the cup of water as his body started to jerk wildly, the pain increasing with every breath he struggled to get. His eyes closing against it and he cried out in anguish.

Through it all he felt strong arms grip him in a tight embrace. Giving in to the pain the last thing he remembered was the warmth of that body against his.

He did not know how long he was unconscious but he saw that the fire was almost completely out. Only a small pile of glowing ambers illuminated the room. He felt a cool sensation on his forehead and reached up to find a damp cloth resting soothingly on his brow. Looking over he saw Jade sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked. And Drizzt would have laughed if he had the strength. Looking at her, he felt a cold lump form in his chest as a realization came to him.

"The poison, you cannot cure it?" He croaked. She looked at him, her face betraying nothing of her thoughts.

"No, not yet." Her voice was low and Drizzt wondered if heard correctly.

"Not yet?" he asked. His thoughts racing. Why not yet? What was she waiting for? Why would she wait? His mind scrambled to come up with a reason for waiting. She put her hand on his head to pull the cloth from it, he reached up and grasped her wrist.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? What are you waiting for?"

Pulling her hand from his, she sighed. "I can not heal you yet," She paused, taking the cloth from his brow, wetting it again then returned it, "But I will." No emotion was in her voice. And again her answer was short and veag.

Finally, some sort of reasoning came to him and he did laugh this time. Though he quickly stopped and wished he had not.

"What is it that you want from me?" He did not bother to hide the bitterness from his voice, her eyes went wide in shock, yet he did not care, he just wanted to know what new evil he faced now. He looked in to those green pools, his conviction wavered. He remembered the warmth of her body when he was consumed by the pain of the poison. But the reason was obvious and he closed his eyes to hide her soft face from his sight.

"Tell me, so at least I know why. But I warn you now, you will not get it." No answer came. He did not expect one. Looking back up at her he saw a sudden coldness that was not present before. And he felt the truth hit home.

Again he shut his eyes against his new reality. And turned away from her. His soul aching more then his body. And he wished she would just kill him. For he knew his torment was that he had not the strength or the ability to free him self from her. He was left at her mercy, a place that he swore he would never be, and he hated her for it.

The warmth of her touch came to his thoughts, and Drizzt saw her face, full of beauty and compassion when he had woken earlier. He almost thought he was wrong. But the aching pain again returned forcing the thoughts from his mind as the pain flooded his body.


	3. Jade Explains

When Drizzt woke form this last attack he felt his strength returned. Had he overcome the poison, he wondered? He knew that drow had a natural resistance to magic, was the same said for poison? True or not, it did not matter, he could at least sit up on his own now and that was better then nothing.

Looking around, the room was in complete darkness. Switching his vision to infravision and found that he was alone. Jade had gone. The better for him, for he was disturbed and confused by her presence.

He sat in the darkness contemplating his situation. And Jade. He knew that he owed her his life, twice, for she could have left him in the woods after he was hit by Raven's dart, but he did not trust her. His conclusion of her motives were still clear in his mind. Why else would she wait to cure him? He could not think of what she might want from him in return for his life but there was an ulterior motive behind her kindness and he knew it.

Just then the door swung opened and Drizzt, his eyes still open to the darkness, was blinded by the light of a candle. He tuned from the light and tried to rub the spots from his vision.

"Well, you must be feeling better." Came Jade's voice from the door way.

Blinking fiercely he was finally able to see her a little more clearly. And the first thing he noticed was that she had changed from the simple grey dress she wore earlier, in to a pair of black breeches, and a matching black tunic, with her leather boots that matched he thought she looked more like an assassin then a witch. He caught himself starring at her again. Her hair was loose from its braid and hung in soft waves down her back. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he found his voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She looked down at her self as if she did not see the reason for his question, looking back at him she said, "Out." And that was it. He knew no other information was forth coming so he did not press her further. She in turn entered further in to the room then held the door for her companion that the drow had not noticed.

"Guenhwyvar!" He breathed. Drizzt had never be fore been so happy to his friend. And at his cry the panther bounded in to the room and jumped up on to Drizzt's lap allowing him to wrap his arms around her in a week hug.

Jade, still standing in the door way, watched with a small smile. When he looked up at her she looked away and moved to the chair next to the bed. She set the tray that she had in her hands down on it and waited for the greeting to finish.

He looked back at her, "How long have I been here?" He asked, he absentmindly ran his fingers through the this black fur on the panthers back, Guen's presence was comfort enough to allow him to confront Jade again.

"Four nights." She answered, motioning to the tray next to him. "You need to eat."

He looked down and saw a bowel of light stew, and a steaming cup of some kind of tea. He was again puzzled by her kindness. Shaking his head he felt a bitter frustration fill his being.

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked again. But no answer came, her face darkened and she turned back to the door.

"Come Guenhwyvar." She said.

Drizzt looked to the cat, as she slumped off the bed and fallowed her to the open door. Drizzt stared in bitter despair, she knew of Guenhwyvar's secret. Before she could shut the door behind her Drizzt finally found his voice.

"Wait!"

Jade stepped back in to the room and looked back at him.

"How did you know her secret?" He asked. Her smile returned as she looked down on the cat.

"I had been fallowing you for a long time, Drizzt Do'Urden. I learned long ago the magic that this creature is bound to. But rest assured I will not allow her to come to harm." She smiled softly again. Drizzt was to puzzled to notice her smile.

"You were able to fallow me with out my knowledge? How is that possible?"

Though the correct question at that moment was not how, but why? He did not go that way yet. Jade put her hands on her hips and gave him hurt look. "The same way I was able to be in the tree with out your knowledge, even though you were tied to it!" Her eyes sparkled as she reminded the drow of his humiliation at the hands of the Dark Raven.

He was not in the mood to play her games,he simply looked a way. She came further in to the room. He was aware of her nearness and he felt that same unsettling feeling creep up his body, while looking up at the woman who held him against his will. And was breathless at her beauty.

"I do not control her, drow, she is yours still." And she held out the onyx figurine,he gently took it from her hand.

"I do not understand, how dose she fallow you?" He asked.

Jade looked at him for a moment. He saw a silent struggle, as she glared at him. Then she found a solution, stepping back from him, And looked back through the door way. Drizzt saw Guenhwyvar's eyes move from him to Jade and then back.

"She caught me watching you once. You were returning to Mithral Hall from your time in Silvermoon." She said softly. Then sighing she looked down at the drow.

"You had stopped about midday, and were resting under an out cropping rock. She was beside you, I ,stupid in my arrogance that she would not sense me, crept closer then was wise. When I got to close she looked up, and Growled softly. Telling me, in her own way, that that was close enough." She looked back at the panther , who to Drizzt seemed to puff her chest out at her good judgment.

Drizzt remembered an incident that had happened quite similar to what she had just described. He remembered laying under the shading stone to regain his strength that the sun had drained from him. He remembered the cat getting irritated with some thing but the drow had seen and sensed no threat. He dismissed the panthers reaction. And as his realization sharpened he remembered other instances that Guen had acted the same way, Growling at an un seen threat, or staring menacingly at a tree. Drizzt thought that she saw things like an elk or a deer. And thought nothing of it. But all that time it had been this woman. Fallowing him beyond his sense's range!

"She allowed you to stock me?" Drizzt asked "Why?"

Jade looked back at him, and with a hurt look she stated flatly.

"Because she knew that I meant no harm to her master."

That statement brought a bitter smile to Drizzt face. "I never knew her instincts to be wrong, but I guess that there is a first for everything!" He said cruelly. And Drizzt did not have to see the anger flare in Jade's eyes, he felt it. As if the fire in the grate had suddenly just flared, the heated rage poured from her. Looking up at her face Drizzt was surprised to see a woman, and not a demon from the nine hells standing before him, as the heat was that intense.

"Listen to me, Drizzt Do'Urden. You do not know the torment that I have spared you at the hands of The Dark Raven, or the horror that a waited you at the hands of her patron. I can cure this poison, no other, besides Raven, know the cure, or have the power to edmister it." He stared up at her, he was about to ask again what she was waiting for but, he stopped as she continued, answering his un asked question, "And for that cure, you were right, I do want some thing in return from you." Drizzt felt a cold lump begin to form in his chest. But still, she silenced his unasked questions.

" I will require an oath from you. If you refuse, you will die more terribly then you can imagine. You have a choice to make, trust me, or…die." She breathed that last word as if it pained her to even speak it.

Drizzt sat there, his anger starting to rise, and with it the pain of the poison.

"What oath do you require?" And the bitterness was sharp in his voice.

Jade turned and went to the door, she stopped and with out looking back at him, she answered.

"Only after you agree will I ask it of you. So put it from your thoughts. The choice will have to be made with out that information. Think long on it. I go tonight to collect the last ingredient for the cure, I will be able to perform it in two days time. You will survive that if you eat and keep your strength up. In that time you may come to understand what your cat has already figured out."

"What is that?" He asked quickly, afraid that she would leave him there with no reply. Looking back him, finally, her eyes showed no hint of the anger that he had stirred in her, but a compassion he almost felt.

"That I mean you no harm." And then she was gone, all that marked where she stood was the closed door.

The pain in his body threatened to rise again, and he laid back on the pillow. Thinking of what she had told him. How could he promise to agree to an oath that he did not yet know? Yes his life did depend on it and yes he did own her still, with out the cure. But that is beyond his principles. How could he take an oath and not know what he promised to do? What if she asked him to kill an innocent? Or serve her permanently? These were the worst of his fears, and as he laided there with the pain rising he thought of his father. Zaknafein had chosen death for himself as to keep Drizzt alive so he could grow in his principles and to give him the courage to leave the sadistic world of the dorw to fallow his morals. Would he have to make such a sacrifice to protect those principles?

At that moment he did not know, and he was almost thankful when the pain finally flared and the darkness pulled him away from the questions he could not yet answer! Not fighting the darkness, the drow ranger welcomed it.


	4. Jade's return

Drizzt woke again. The candle Jade had brought in was still on the table it was hardly half the size it was when he fell asleep so he knew that he had not been asleep that long.

Sitting up again, he felt the affects of the poison but it was mild and his strength was returning slowly. He gazed around the room in despair. Though he was stronger then he has been since being there, he felt worse. And he knew that it was Jade's words that caused his distress. He felt a low depression creep in to his soul as he thought of all that had happened. What a predicament he was in. He also thought of Jade. How could he trust her? What kind of person would ransom another's life for a selfish cause? What being would not even give the comfort of knowing what it was he must do for the price of his life?

Again the questions burned in his mind. And to add to his puzzlement, he remembered the compassion that he saw in her eyes before she left him. Those eyes brought an ache in his chest and a longing in his body he had never felt before.

This confused him greatly, letting his head fall in to his waiting hands. There was too much to think of right now and he did not have the will to find the answers.

So he looked back up, and found the pile of his clothing sitting next to the bed. He reached out and pulled his pants from the stack and with all the strength he could muster he pulled them on and laced them up. Though the physical work that this required drained him he immediately felt better and a little more protected.

Now that he was a little more decent in his appearance, he decided to take Jade up in her offer and eat the cool stew that she had brought for him. She was right in that one observation, he did need his strength.

He slowly picked up the bowl and took a small mouth full, even though it was cool, it was still good. His stomach cringed for more and he had to fight to keep from gulping it down to fast. After all was done, he sat back against the wall, with the cup of tea that was with the stew and let his meal settle. He was almost content, but his situation still clung to the back of his thoughts.

His frustration rose when his thoughts again moved towards Jade. Why did he keep thinking of her? Shaking her out of his head, he decided that he need more physical action to keep his mind off of the witch.

He pulled him self to his feet by using the bed and chair for support. After a shaky moment when he thought his legs would collapse beneath him he was able to walk to the table on the opposite side of the room and then back to the bed.

He was aware of how much of his strength was indeed sapped by this small exertion and by the amount of effort it required. By the time he did collapse back on the bed he was covered in a cold sweat and panting for breath.

As soon as he was on the bed, Jade came through the door, Guenwhyvar padded in behind her, Drizzt saw that they both were exhausted and covered in dirt.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Jade leaned against the door, her hair was a mass of auburn tangles, and there was a long thin scratch down the side of her face. Guenhwyvar was covered in leaves and dirt.

"I thought that the spot the last ingredient grew would be watched, but I had no idea that there would be so many of them, it was a little more of an effort then I had originally planned for. If it was not for Guenhwyvar I would not have been able to get the plant." She held up a small flowering bud that Drizzt did not recognize, the flower was a pale orange with a white center, and even with the distance it was and the size, the fragrant scent hit him full in the face. It was pleasant and he felt him self relax a little more as he inhaled the sweet smell. With out thought he ask.

"What is it call?"

Jade saw the puzzled expression on his face, and realized the folly of pulling such a potent plant out in to the open. Putting it back in the pouch that she brought it in she waited for the effects to ware off of the drow.

"This is Tarliani, a very powerful plant, the scent, as you now know, causes a person to relax in any environment, it is used in interrogations, and such acts, it is not poisonous, but the reason I need it is because the white center. This has an anti venom in it that will heal every type of poison in the realm on its own, but since you have been poisoned by some thing from another plane you will need a lot more then just this."

Drizzt looked at her again. Her unusual long explanation was so unlike her normal short self he was taken aback. It was a relief that she now spoke open with him and he was quick to act on the sudden change.

"What else will it require?" He almost whispered, afraid that she would not answer. And her expression showed so much apprehension that he felt his anger flush his face. Biting back an angry retort Drizzt stared at her.

Then with a large sigh she stepped over to the only chair in the room, pulled it around to face him and sat down.

"The cure in itself is a complicated potion. There are so many elements required and steps to be taken that none have chanced it. But the potion is not what concerns me." She shook her head.

Again, Drizzt was shocked by the length of her answer. He did not interrupt her though, he was starting to see a new side of her that he thought not possible with the grim price she put on his life.

"The cure consist of two types of magic. Potion and ritual." She said. Drizzt faced darkened , he had witness many rituals and communions in his life to know that they were not simple to perform.

"Is it god or demond that you call?" He asked.

She looked at him, "How do you know that?"

It was Drizzt's turn to answer cryptically.

"I am a drow, aren't I?" He said simply. Her beautiful eyes sparkled, as she saw the truth behind his answer.

"Yes, your kin have been know to use ritual summoning in all aspects of their day to day lives."

"You know nothing of how much they rely on such acts." And his thoughts drifted back to his so called 'graduation' and how the priestesses summoned a demon from the nine hells to partake in the unholy union. That thought cause a shudder to pass down his back. And at the same time his thoughts went to Jade. He looked up at her. She was not looking at him. Her eyes were on Guen. Drizzt fallowed her glance and stared down at the cat as well. He saw that the panther was listening with her head cocked to the side. And he all most thought that she wore a smile. The drow looked up at Jade, who was still distracted by the panther, he wished that he knew what this strange woman was about. Where she came from. She appeared human but looking at her now, in the light of the low candle, Drizzt saw an old wisdom that one would see in an elf, or a drow that had seen several centuries. Though they will never age like a human, they wear the weight of their years in there eyes. Jade had such eyes.

Drizzt realized then that he has been staring at her. She looked up at him again. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, you had said that you would need to perform a ritual along with the potion. Are a priestess or a wizard?" He asked. Looking up at her he was surprised to see her frown. He thought that the question was innocent and did not know what he had done to cause the transformation to the old Jade. But she just stood up. And walked to the door.

"You should get your rest. The resistance I faced this night was far greater then I have seen in facing Raven. She is hunting for you. I do not doubt that she will find this place, and if she gets past me before I can cure you, You will not be able to fend her back as week as you are." She looked over her shoulder. "Send the cat away. She may well be needed soon."

Drizzt sat in silence. To shocked to speak. What did he do? He asked himself silently.

And when the door shut for the first time he heard the tell tale sound of a bolt falling in to place.

The sound was more ominous then anything that he had ever heard. Looking down to Guenhwyvar, the panther's orb like eyes were looking still at the closed door. Drizzt could see the exhaustion in his huge friend, and though he did not want send her away, he knew that she was beyond exhaustion.

"Go my friend, go and rest." He said to her. The grey mist came forth immediately and in a seconds time the panther was gone. Drizzt was alone. He took a deep breath. And let it out in frustrated sigh. He did not know what he had said to Jade to take her from him so.

Laying back down on the pillow of his bed, Drizzt did not know how to view his situation. His instincts shouted for him not to trust Jade. But he could not denigh her actions. Especially when he thought about how she went from being a caretaker to his captor in such a way. She was hiding some thing.

His thoughts rushing about in his mind, he was surprised that he fell asleep before he could feel the dreaded poison seep up in to him again.


	5. Meet the witch

_NOTE FROM AUTHOR;_

_There is a revised verision of this chapter, but my computer is being funny. So please voice you comments and I will still try to up load the better verision of this chapter!! _

_So on with the story!..._

Jade paced out side the drow's room. How unnerving this male was! Never one to allow others to manipulate here world, Jade found it hard to keep her composer around this renegade drow. His quick analysis of her motives most unnerved her. And she could not help but feel guilt rise up when she looked at him. But how could she tell him? How could she hope for him to help her if he knew?

Shaking the troublesome thoughts out of her head she walked away from his room and headed toward her private rooms. Once there she dropped on to her bed. Laying there she could not help but see his face behind her closed lids.

Jade had learned of where to find the renegade, yet she was not prepared for what she saw, or felt from him that first sighting. She had always wondered about the terrible beauty of the Drow elves. And Drizzt Do'Uerden was definatly a drow. But more beautiful then the drow she had meet before him. His grace more elegant, his features were not chiseled in the perfect sneer that his kin wore, but was sharpe in the delight that lit his wondrous eyes, as he walked with perfect comfort in the sun light. She had first thought that it was the lavender eyes that marked him as different, But after a few days of fallowing him, and watching him, she learned that it was _he_ in general. His kind heart was apparent in all that he did. She saw his soul ever the more as she watched him.

Soon after she set out in search if him, she learned the error in her quest, and she still was facing the consequences of that failure.

Or had she failed? She thought. Again the idea of continuing as ordered, and forgetting her betrayal, came to her, as it often had since she decided this coarse of action.

She had waited long enough, and it was so close to being over, truly over, all she had to do was…

"No!" She said aloud, sitting up abruptly. No, she thought, it would be wrong. She was not going to commit such an act simply for her own advantage, or gain. If she did, she would be no different then Raven.

The though of that dreaded enemy caused an angry growl to escape her lips. No she thought again, now that Raven was involved, Jade was certain that her right path lay head of her now. She would have Drizzt help, forced if necessary. She could not proceed after her betrayal alone. It was nearly impossible.

She hated the game she was playing with him. But she knew that he would not help her if he knew the truth. And Jade also knew that eventually he will find out, with his oath he can not abandon her after the truth came out.

That thought reminded her of all that she still needed to do to perform the cure to the poison that Raven gave him. The sadistic woman was smart, she thought. The particular poison that now coursed it's way through the formidable body of Drizzt Do'Urden was known to the few who knew of it as the Dragon's Breath drought!

She shuddered to think of what lay a head for Drizzt as the poison grows more potent.

And that was the exact reason why Raven had used it. Drizzt, though he did not know it, was right, Raven was not used to being refused and the drows reaction towards her was too much for her to handle. Jade saw that when she was in the tree. She could still feel the rage flow through her at the sight of _that woman's_ hands on Drizzt. Yet she still did not know why that sight had such a reaction on her, but she quickly decided that it was only because of the hate that she felt for Raven. What else could it be?

She got up from her bed then and went to the door opposite the one she had entered through, she unlocked the several bolts, and then entered her study.

Here the 'witch' practiced her art. Not only her magic but there was an open mated area where she practiced her fighting skills. She wished for the pleasant time of sparring as she walked passed the mated area, her thoughts more on the task at hand.

At the table in the back of the room she stopped to study the almost finished product of her gift to Drizzt. As 'reward' for his agreeing to take the oath to help her she would present him with these bracers.

Lifting them in her hands she looked down at the beauty of them.Mithral was not usually her favored metal to work her magic through, but she thought that Drizzt would appeal to them. The intricate carvings that represented the magic that she had worked in to them were indeed wondrous to behold, and she could feel the tingle of the power that she had, only the night before, woven to create them. All that was left was the magic to bind them shut once in place.

She sighed. The thought of what she was doing was almost to much for her to continue. What kind of person would trick some one the way she was about to trick Drizzt? She would give him the gift tomorrow, after , she decided, she opens up to him more. She could tell that he was starting to trust her. He had no choice, she also knew that in the end he would agree to her demands. But then she would spring her trick. Not knowing it Drizzt will take these bracers and then once the were on she would be able to control his actions, that was how she planed to make sure he fallowed through with the oath.

Jade felt sick, her stomach turned at her own wickedness. She was supposed to be the good one! And here she was playing with the life of another! She put the bracers down on the desk and ran to the open window that faced out in to the night. Sucking in the cool air she tried to stop her shaking hands. She would not be able to wield the magic this night. She needed to steady her hand. She thought briefly of going to speak with the drow again, maybe he would be angry enough to anger her, and then she could finish the magic. Like the night before. Again she changed her mind, he was in need of rest and so was she. She went back to her room, undressed and climbed naked in to her bed.

Her head swam with visions of her prisoner, his lavender eyes piercing her as he gazed up at her from his bed. These fallowed her to her dreams and she dreamt of the touch of black skin on her body.


	6. Fifth chapter Revisited

_Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! Here is the revisited fifth chapter. I will also upload chapter 6 and 7 too! Thanks for reading and sorry again! ... :)_

Jade passed out side the drow's room. How unnerving this male was! Never one to allow others to manipulate here world, Jade found it hard to keep her composer around this renegade drow. His quick analysis of her motives most unnerved her. And she could not help but feel guilt rise up when she looked at him. But how could she tell him? How could she hope for him to help her if he knew? Shaking the troublesome thoughts out of her head she walked away from his room and headed toward her private rooms. Once there she dropped on to her bed. Laying there she could not help but see his face behind her closed lids.

Jade had learned of where to find the renegade, yet she was not prepared for what she saw, felt, in him that first sighting. She had always wondered about the terrible beauty of the Drow elves. And Drizzt Do'Uerden was defiantly a drow. But more beautiful then the drow she had meet before him. His grace more elegant, his features were not chiseled in the perfect sneer that his kin wore, but beautifully handsome in the delight that lit his wondrous eyes, as he walked with perfect comfort in the sun light. She had first thought that it was the lavender eyes that marked him as different, but after a few days of fallowing him, and watching him, she learned that it was HE in general. His kind heart was apparent in all that he did. She saw his soul ever the more as she watched him.

Soon after she set out in search if him, she learned the error in her quest, and she still was facing the consequences of that failure.

Or had she failed? She thought. Again the idea of continuing as ordered, and forgetting her betrayal, came to her, as it often had since she decided this course of action.

She had waited long enough, and it was so close to being over, truly over, all she had to do was…

"No!" She said aloud, sitting up abruptly. No, she thought, it would be wrong. She was not going to commit such an act simply for her own advantage, or gain. If she did she would be no different then Raven.

The though of that dreaded enemy caused an angry growl to escape her lips. No she thought again, now that Raven was involved, Jade was certain that her path lay head of her now. She would have Drizzt's help, forced if necessary. She could not proceed after her betrayal alone. It was nearly impossible.

She hated the game she was playing with him. But she knew that he would not help her if he knew the truth. And Jade also knew that eventfully he will find out, with his oath he can not abandon her after the truth came out.

That thought reminded her of all that she still needed to do before she could mix the potion for the cure to the poison that Raven gave him. The sadistic woman was smart, she thought.

The particular poison that now coursed its way through the formidable body of Drizzt Do'Urden was known to the few who knew of it as the Dragon's Breath drought!

She shuddered to think of what lay a head for Drizzt as the poison grows more potent.

And that was the exact reason why Raven had used it. Drizzt, though he did not know it, was right, Raven was not used to being refused and the drow's reaction towards her was too much for her to handle. Jade saw that when she was in the tree. She could still feel the rage flow through her at the sight of _that woman's_ hands on Drizzt. And she still did not know why that sight had such a reaction on her, but she quickly decided that it was only because of the hate that she felt for Raven. What else could it be?

She got up from her bed then and went to the door opposite the one she had entered through; she unlocked the several bolts, and then entered her study.

Here the 'witch' practiced her art. Not only her magic, but there was an open mated area where she practiced her fighting skills. She wished for the pleasant time of sparring as she walked passed the mated area, her thoughts more on the task at hand.

At the table in the back of the room she stopped to study the almost finished product of her gift to Drizzt. As 'reward' for his agreeing to take the oath to help her she would present him with these bracers.

Lifting them in her hands she looked down at the beauty of them.

Mithral was not usually her favored metal to work her magic through, but she thought that Drizzt would appeal to them. The intricate carvings that represented the magic that she had worked in to them were indeed wondrous to behold, and she could feel the tingle of the power that she had, only the night before, woven to create them. All that was left was the magic to bind them shut once in place.

She sighed. The thought of what she was doing was almost too much for her to continue. What kind of person would trick some one the way she was about to trick Drizzt? She would give him the gift tomorrow, when he agrees to take the oath, then she would spring her trick. Not knowing it Drizzt will take these bracers and then once the were on the magic would bind them closes until he full filled his oath, once they had succeeded the magic would end and he would be able to remove them.

That part of them was not what was bothering her. The magic will also give her complete power over the bracers those selves. Dizzy could be her slave if she so choose it.

Jade felt sick, her stomach turned at her own wickedness. She was supposed to be the good one! And here she was playing with the life of another! She put the bracers down on the desk and ran to the open window that faced out in to the night. Sucking in the cool air she tried to stop her shaking hands. She would not be able to wield the magic this night. She needed to steady her hand. She thought briefly of going to speak with the drow again, maybe he would be angry enough to anger her, and then she could finish the magic. Like the night before. Again she changed her mind, he was in need of rest and so was she. She went back to her room, undressed and climbed naked in to her bed.

Her head swam with visions of her prisoner, his lavender eyes piercing her as he gazed up at her from his bed. These fallowed her to her dreams and she dreamt of the touch of black skin on her body.


	7. Revelations

Drizzt woke with a head ache that he could not explain. Almost as if he had drunk too much of Stumpet's famed dwarven holy water. He felt hot and quickly pushed off the blankets that were on him. Sitting up he looked around the small room. Everything was as it was when he had fallen asleep, after Jade had left.

Drizzt pushed him self up from the bed, walking over to the door, a little unsteadily, and grasped the handle, pulling gently he felt that it was still locked. He sighed; he was too hot to sit back in bed, so in stead he went to the chair and table. Once he was seated he laid his head on the cool surface of the table. He felt horrible. The aching from the poison was creeping in and out not letting him be at peace

The door opened then and he looked up to see Jade, back in her grey dress, she was looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" She came to him and reaches out to touch his brow. But quickly withdrew her hand. "Drizzt, you are burning up!" He looked up at her. He wanted to say something but his throat seemed to be too parched to speak; he nodded his head in agreement.

"This should not be happening." She cursed; it was obvious to the drow that she was not speaking to him but to her self. She appeared to Drzzt to be caught in between concern and frustration. She quickly ran her hand over is chest and his arms.

"I had not intended that she would be so cruel, as this." She said, once her inspection was finished. And again Drizzt felt that she was speaking more to her self then him, but that last caused him to find his voice.

"What are you talking about?" He gasped. His body truly felt that his body was going to ignite in to flames at any moment.

"The poison takes about six days in it's self to take hold of the body. After that the poison will consume the victim in the last day. It seems to me that she sped up the process. The poison has taken hold of your body, Drizzt."

With that cold analysis Drizzt vagly wished that he had not asked. But be fore he could respond there was intense flare of heat through his body, and he cried out.

Jade, could not fathom why Raven would have the poison speed its hold over his body, knowing why she was after him it did not make sense. None the less she was not prepared for this; she needed to prepare the potion! Would he last that long?

As if to answer her, Drizzt's body jerks fiercely, and he cried out in pain, again.

"I feel as if I …am burning from …within!" He gasped.

She had to get the poison to slow down. Thinking fast, she griped him under the arms and pulled him to his feet.

"I need you to walk, can you do that?" She asked him. He looked at her, and then nodded. He leaned heavily on to her shoulders to keep him up and was able to keep pace with her as she hurried him out of the room; she turned down the hall away from her private rooms and to the lower chambers.

Her home was an elaborate set of tunnels that ran from the top of a great cliff of the Fourth Peak Mountain, down to below surface of the valley. There were many rooms on almost every level of the complex, but she had brought Drizzt to the only room on the same level as hers so she could keep an eye on him. Now she wished that she had put him in the dungeons, only because they were closer to the room she sought. She did not slow her feet as she rounded corners, and flew down steps. Drizzt was leaning heavily on her the whole way but managed to stay on his feet. Every now and then he would cry out when the pain would grow more intense.

"Almost there, we are almost there, just a little further." She would whisper to him. Please let this work!! She begged silently.

Drizzt, gripping tightly to Jade, was surprised with her tender words, even through the fog of his pain; he could see that she truly was concerned. There was so much that he did not know about her, but he felt now that she was not what he had thought she was. He wanted to tell her but he had to concentrate on keeping his feet moving and under him, as to not trip him or her.

After what seemed like hours of down ward travel, Jade brought him to a room at the end of a dark hall. She helped him lean against a wall while she fumbled for a key to the door. He looked around as he tried to catch his breath. The hall was dark and cool, he saw that there were markings on the door, which Jade was trying to open, but that was it. He closed his eyes and let the cool stone of the wall cool what it could of his flamed body. He could feel the heat rise; his entire body felt as though he was boiling from the inside out!

As if to emphasize his thoughts his body flared once more the heat more intense then ever, he cried out again, not able to stop himself, his legs buckled underneath him and he half feared he would pass out again. But Jade grabbed him to keep him from falling and rushed him through the now opened door.

Jade could feel the heat pouring from his body; he was soaked from head to toe with sweat. She could not tell how much longer he had before his body ignited. Killing him as the poison went from potion to fire.

But she saw what she need and headed straight for it, not caring about her self in the least, her thoughts on the burning body next to her. As she came closer to the edge of the out cropping cliff she rapped both arms around him, clutching him to her. Closing her eyes she prayed to her gods that this worked. Then she leaped off.

Drizzt could not see where they were going, so he was unprepared when the stone floor was lost beneath him and he felt him self falling. Jade pulled him close to her and he griped her tight as they plunged in to the water of the under ground lake.

The icy water hit his body with a force that nearly knocked him out, he felt the heat in his body flare for an instant then it was force down by the freezing waters. Drizzt felt his head break the surface and he gasped for air. Opening his eyes, he only saw the ice green orbs of the witches eyes, the fear that was present there was startling.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile. She sighed, her grip on him tightened as she started to swim toward the shore, pulling him along with her. His body had no strength left in it to help, and was forced to let her strong strokes pull him closer to land.

Once there, she helped him stagger to the sand where they both fell down in a heap, he laid on him back breathing deeply. Wondering how close he came to death.

Jade was tired, but she could not tell if it was from the frantic run down the several floors, or her fear of Drizzt's death.

She looked over at him, laying on his back next her; she could barely see him in the dim light from the few magical torches that lit the large cavern. He laid there, eyes close and breathing heavily. The sand from the beach stuck to his still wet skin. His long white hair was splayed out next to him, reaching down to his forearms. She marveled at just how striking he was. Before she knew what she was doing she was pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Her breath caught in her throat as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She had not realized that she was leaning over him. And she quickly sat back and looked away.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Not knowing what else to say. Feeling him stir next to her, she looked back at him. His lavender eyes starring intently in to hers.

"Yes. Thank you." He was sitting up and to her relief and dismay he looked away from her and around the room.

"What is this place?" He asked. She looked around to. Her gaze finding the high ledge that they had dropped in to the water from.

"This is a holy place of my people. They, we, would come here to commune with our gods, and for all ceremonies. This was the largest cavern in our complex, and the lake served as a conduit to our gods." She felt a pang of longing she had not felt in a long time. She hated to speak of her people. Of her past as one of the lost race. She cleared her throat to ride her self from the memory.

"This is where I will perform the cure." She said flatly, and all the emotion that she had so far spoken with, gone. She looked back at him.

His eyes were on her. He was looking at her with a look that was a cross between bewilderment and anger.

"What?" She asked hotly.

"You! I do not understand you! One minute you are kind and caring and then next… What are you hiding?" He replied. His voice was strong, and she could tell that he was truly angry. She remained silent, not wanting to speak, afraid of what would be said.

"Please!" He pleaded. He looked away. After a moment he looked back at her.

"I need to know what you want from me. What promise do you require? Tell me and put my thought at rest." His hand coming to wrap around his stomach. And he grimaced as if in pain. She reached out to him thinking that his body was heating up again; he flinched away from her, and went on. Shaking his head in frustration.

"You show me such compassion; a kindness that I know is the real woman that you are." Those lavender orbs turned to her. "Yet you are here, asking something from me that I can not willing give with out the truth. You turn cold when you speak of why you have brought me here. I can see that there is some thing that you are not telling me." His face was pleading her to tell him. And at that moment all she wanted to do was tell him everything. She could see her self wrapping her arms around him and telling him all her fears and all that she had ever done in her life, but then she remembered what she had agreed to do, and the reason that he was here, and why Raven had poisoned him in the first place. She could not just tell him everything. But looking at him now her new she had to tell him something.

"I can not tell you what you want to hear right now." His eyes grew angry, so she hurried on. "But I can tell you that I am not an evil person."

He smiled, yet no mirth was in his eyes as he looked at her, "How am I supposed to believe that?" He asks.

"I have not done anything to you that would mark me as such. I have done all that I can do to keep you from dieing. Is that the actions of some one who would mean you harm?" She was starting to lose her temper and tried to push it back.

"Yes, Jade, you have kept me alive, but for your own gain. If I refuse your oath you will let this poison take hold of me and watch me die!"

"No." She said softly.

"Yes, that is what you have said. If you were so keen to helping me then why not just cure the poison?"

"Because I can't!" She cried."Not yet."

Again that twisted smile crossed his handsome features.

"That is right; you have to wait for me to agree to help you. You could have just cured me and then asked it, knowing that I owed you that. But no."

"I never meant to prolong this for you, I would never torture you like this if I could have helped it!" His words hurt her more because she would have done just that if she could have.

"Then let me go!" He said heatedly. His frustration appearing a flame in his eyes. "If you can not cure me now then let me go and find my own way to live. Why do you keep me here? My friends will be looking for me. Let me go to them."

"No! No one can cure you besides me. And Raven is still out there looking for you. If you leave she will find you that much faster, she could cure this poison, yes, but only to turn you over to her patron; who wants you alive. I will not let that happen. Please Drizzt." She pleaded "Just trust me on this."

He only shook his head; his faced showed so much frustration. He let his head fall in to he hands. After a moment his voice floated up through his white main of hair that hid his face from her view.

"And your 'oath' that you so desire of me, how am I to take it? I do not even know what it is you want of me."

Drizzt, please… trust me." She whispered back to him.

He looked up at her then, his face burning with anger, yet those lavender orbs were pleading.

"You keep asking me that. To trust you. Yet how can I trust you, I do not know anything about you!" He Cried. He was shaking in his anger, and she could feel his frustration, knew where it was he was coming from. She would not trust her self if the situations were reversed. He wanted to know about her. And she knew she should tell him, but the question she asked her self was not should she tell him, but could she tell him? She thought. She had never spoken to any one about herself. Shrouding herself in mystery, going by Witch, hiding all that she was. But now she would have to give up that charades. Could she do it? She asked her self again. Looking back at him she caught her self staring in to those wondrous eyes. She saw that there was so much understanding there in those depths. And lack of judgment. Even though he tried to sound cold and uncaring she knew his soul would understand, or try to. He who had faced prejudice from every race he encountered. He would not judge her. But he did not have to, she was her own judge and jury, and as she put it her own executioner. But it was Drizzt who asked this of her, and looking at him now she felt herself start to tremble.

_I know cliff hanger. I am not good at those yet but I am trying! LOL! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them comming, I need all the help I can Get! Cheers!_


	8. The price of promises

_This is a shorty I apologize! Thanks For reading!_

Drizzt sat there staring at her. For along time they sat in silence. He did not know what she was thinking. And he did not know what she planed to do now that he was refusing her request. Would she truly let him die? Was she exactly what he had first thought of her? No, he did not believe that. He knew now that he truly never had. But then what was her motive? He looked at her. Her long auburn hair was soaked and clung in tangles down her slender back. Her grey dress was also soaked and clung to her lithe body, as he stared in awe she started to tremble.

Drizzt caught himself wanting to put his arms around her and warm her, like he had seen Wulfgar do for Catti-brie. He pictured him self as he had seen them, sitting in front of the fire in Mithral hall, wrapped in each others arms. Whispering together…

Shaking the startling thought from his head he looked safely at his feet. What was he thinking? This was not some woman he had met on his travels. This woman was holding him hostage! Get a grip on your self Do'Urden, He scolded himself.

Letting he fall back on to the sand he laid there in silence. Her voice, so soft, startled him.

"I need your help, Drizzt Do'Urden." She said softly. He looked over at her. She was looking out at the dark water of the large lake. He did not say anything. Wanting to here what she had to say.

"My people died many centuries ago. I am the last of them." She looked back at him, "How old do you think I am?" Jade asked, her tone told him that she was serious.

"I do not know."He answered truthfully, "You look to be a human of twenty, but your eyes tell a different story. They are old, like an elf's."

"I am human, or a race of human wizards. Born with the magic of an arch magus, my people could do wondrous things with magic. We live slightly longer then the normal humans, but not as long as elves. Not even as long as the dwarves. But we were not meant to live as long as I have." Her voice was sad and Drizzt again wanted to pull her close to him and comfort her.

"What happened? To you and your people?" He whispered.

"With our magic, we tried to do thing that the gods did not wish for mortals to do. The elders of our people tried to bring back to life our chieftain, who died in a battle."

Drizzt frowned, that did not seem so bad. Many races had tried to bring back the dead. His thoughts must have shown on his face.

"Yes, to attempt such a thing is innocent. But we did not just try. With our power, we succeeded." Drizzt, his jaw dropping, was shocked.

"When the chieftain returned to us he told us of the wrath of all the gods of the pantheon. Not just our gods. He said that we would suffer for our blasphemy." She was so quite as she spoke. The gentle lapping of the water almost drowned out her voice. But Drizzt did not interrupt her, even during her pauses.

"Our gods sent a plague. It was horrible. It hit the elders first, for they were the ones that had truly sinned. But as we prayed for mercy we learned that the gods meant to destroy us all. For our magic was too great for a mortal to wield. They would correct there mistake." After all this was told she finally looked at him, he saw a single tear trailing down her pale cheek. "I watched as my mother, my father and my people died. Before they died though, my parents, not wanting me to share there fate, did once last blasphemy. They created a scepter that held in its core my life force. As long as that scepter was intact I could not die. The plague sparred me." Drizzt felt for her, he did not know what it was like to watch all that you loved whither and die as you alone lived, but it was one of his worst fears. Since he would out live his closest friends by centuries, he knew that fate would eventually find him. And here was some one who had gone through it.

Jade sat in silence for a long time. He did not know what he was to say. So he too remained silent. He sat up, feeling the up rise of the poisons flame in his body he feared that the flame would return. But after a fleeting moment of pain it subsided, and he was able to breath easier. He sat there still not knowing what to say wishing that he were some where else and then not, all at the same time. He was so confused, he should hate her for what she was doing, yet he found himself drawn to Jade, he wished to help her. But did not know how. Lost in his thoughts he was startled when she stood up, she sighed and looked down at him.

"I am sorry about all that has happened to you, Drizzt Do'Urden. But, I need your help." Turning her back to him she continued "Now is the time I will ask you for your promise. Before you answer know this, I am not after anything that will hurt anyone or has any evil properties. But it is strictly personal. I can not achieve this on my own and you are the only one that can help me. With out your help…" She trailed off. Drizzt thought about what she told him. Then about what was at stake. Closeting his eyes, he sighed. He needed to ask one thing before he answered.

"Can you promise my that, in helping you, that no evil will come of this? To me or any other person?" He looked in to her eyes. And she back at him.

"Yes. I promise." Her eyes held no lie.

He still could not believe he was doing this, and had to close his eyes as he spoke.

"I promise to pledge my self to you, Jade, and to fallow through with the oath I will take, to the end." He looked back to her. Her face held no joy, no elation over her victory. She just looked …sad.

"Thank you." She said. Then she shivered. Drizzt still only in his pants was almost dry, but her dress was soaked through and the thick cotton did not dry in the time that they had sat there.

She walked away from him then. Heading toward the entrance. When he started to rise she stopped him.

"No stay here, I am going to get all I need for the cure. I do not think that we have anymore time to wait. This has sped up and I feel that it is for a purpose." Her eyes grew cold, she looked back at him, with a heavy sigh, she added to one particular. . Raven wanted you to be weak." He stared up at her. He was not quite sure he heard her correctly. But the chance to ask her was gone, for as he pondered her words she had already gone up the stairs that lead back to the cliff they had jumped off of. And as if she read his thoughts her voice came floating down to him.

"If you feel the fire rise again with in you, do not hesitate to submerge your self in to the water." And then he heard as much as felt the heave door bang shut. He was alone again.

_I wanted to take a moment to let all my readers know that there will be another wait for the last few chapters of this story. As many of you writers know some times you need to take a break, I will be uplaoding a new story to keep you satified until I finish Twisted Fate! Thanks for reading this and for all the helpful reviews._

_Cheers!_


End file.
